The Begining : Niji's Dark Parst Episode 1
by Sora2Satori
Summary: This Is my own storie and is a prequel to the next episodes, but it is like naruto so I will say it is naruto. This is not very good since it is just an intro but the actual storie rules!


1

Niji is a land far away from other lands. It is made up of four islands it is a paradise where nothing can harm you.

So I thought, but before Niji became the land I thought it was, it was a land of devastation. It was a land ruled by the Demon Kings and their father the Demon God .

As the legend was told to me before Niji became Niji it was Okishi, Katsuki, Monomiki, and Marinoki, named after its lords.

Okishi, the king to the west was master over the elements. He had very a short temper. When he became enraged hail, fire, lightning, floods, and tornadoes would descend upon his people and bury them in his thirst for amusement. He built his army up of those who could learn his power, but not many could even learn to master one element. Those who could not learn were destroyed.

Katsuki the lord to the east was master over speed some said that he moved so fast that he could travel through time. He too built an army of Speeders. Those who could move faster than light were still 1 millionth of his speed and where put to death.

The demon of life and death, Monomiki, the demon to the south was feared even more than her brothers. She had the power of regeneration and a secret power that had never been seen for it was too powerful. She also had the power to kill someone with one touch a single touch or to bring them to life. She was invincible. She tried to teach her people but most of then just became gifted healers and warriors.

Then came the demon to the north the most feared of them all. People shivered at the mention of his name. Marinoki. No one knew his power, only that he knew everything. Many thought that he could read minds, others thought that he could control others feelings so that is why he didn't fear others.

For four thousand years the lords ruled over the land building their armies, except th Demon God who had no fear of an attack. People dreaded every day of there lives. Mothers were in complete fear for their children, children were orphaned and were scared, and fathers were in total determination to bring down the demons.

The Demon Kings were domineering lords. They became so cocky that all three of them planned to destroy each other and then their father so that only one of them would rule.

When the people belonging to the Demon Kings found out about this war they became fretful.

All the men from each village decided to uphold a meeting. Once the men had all gathered it was decided that one man from each village would go to the Demon God and tell him of his children's treachery for they knew that they were far better off under the Demon God than the Demon Kings.

The very next night the men of the villages, in their armor and with swords, snuck off into the night with the dust trailing behind them as they ran for their lives and the lives of their people. Past the forest they went. They were tired but they kept running and running until. ( SNAP). The men unsheathed their swords .

" Who goes there ? " asked a voice. " We've come to see Marinoki ! " stated the men holding back the urge to cower at the mention of the name. They told the voice of their plan. Then out from the shadows came a young man with black hair darker than the night sky and deep blue eye's you could drown in. The men thought the boy looked strange. He was handsomely dressed in clean untattered clothing unlike those of their villages . " I am Eiyuu advisor to the Demon God " said the stranger. He told them that the Demon God already knew of the betrayal his children planned and he did not care because he says that they would not be able to defeat him. The men had gone into a state of depression. Their only hope to save their people had just shattered with one sentence. Before the men could leave Eiyuu stopped them.

" Come with me." , he unemotionally said. He lead the men into his village. The men were stunned to see that the roads were paved, they had oil lamps lit to guide their way and there were house. Grand houses. Before they could say a word Eiyuu said," The Demon God hopes that by making are lives easy and glorious, that we will abandon the other villages." . " He does not understand that we are kin, family brothers and to abandon them would be betrayal." he said with a tone of rage. He walked on until they reached a house. " Demons might be accustom to it, but I will not stand by and watch my people slaughter one another." he said powerfully. " And neither will they." he said opening the door. Inside were hundreds of people. The men could not believe their eyes. "Was this the entire village " they wondered.

Eiyuu asked them to sit down and he began to tell them that the Demon Lords could not be destroyed ,but they could be stopped. He spun a tale of deep magic inside every human." It is said that every human has a sort of storage place in their bodies where power and strength can be sealed away until needed." he said with a hint of joy. The men were confused. What was this boy planning? . " I have learned how to open this storage area." he said proud fully. " I say that we gather all the armies and try to weaken each demon one at a time." . " Then I will seal them away inside of me. " he said. The men were astounded the did not know what to say or think, all except one.

The man got up from his chair and unsheathed his sword and gave it to Eiyuu. " I will follow you anywhere, and promise my and my family's service to you for always." he said. He them bowed to him. The others did the same.

And so it went. Eiyuu and his men went into battle. They took down Monomiki first for she was the most powerful of the kings. Then Okishi, and Katsuki followed. Finally it was down to the Demon God. The marched on to the village and came to a halt at the sight of people.

There in front of the village was an army twice their size and they looked more vicious . Could it have been possible for the Demon God to have had loyalist? All the men did not know what to do and them they heard it. " Don't be frightened, no matter what we have the advantage." " We Have PURPOSE !" It was Eiyuu. The army roared a load almost divine roar. It gave them strength .They fought on and on until the other army retreated. As they were about to storm in to the village for the Demon God Eiyuu stopped them. " I am sorry my friends, you fought valiantly, but this is were I must go alone." The army could not believe their ears, the man who promised his services spoke up. " I promised that I would follow you anywhere, that includes death my dear friend." " I do not want any more blood, you are tired and do not try to conceal it." he said forcefully.

The story cuts of from there. No one knew what happened after that. They only knew that Eiyuu went in alone and came out with a baby boy. Eiyuu said that this was his son and no one could argue with him since the child was the exact double of him. Despite the child, Eiyuu was proclaimed king and his heir was the boy.

The legend said that when the army told Eiyuu that they wanted him to be king the child smiled and a rainbow appeared above them and that is when Eiyuu named the land Niji.

That is how Niji became Niji the utopia of all lands. For it was ruled by benevolent kings for two hundred years after the Great Battle. Well, Until two hundred and one years.


End file.
